MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero
MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero is the second chapter of MARDEK. It features more playable characters than the first chapter, A Fallen Star. It is also much longer, and features more sidequests. Characters *Mardek is the main character, and is of class Recruit. *Deugan is another significant character, again of class Recruit. *Emela is another playable character, joining the party after you defeat the bandit boss in the mines. She is of class Elementalist, the only primarily magic character which is playable in this chapter. *Zach is an optional member of your party. He can be hired at the Canonia inn for 1000 generic gold coins. *Vehrn is a Yalortian paladin, and joins the party if you talk to him in the Tainted Grotto. Plot Synopsis For a walkthrough see MARDEK 2 walkthrough. Introduction After pressing start, words roll across the screen, explaining what happened to Mardek and Deugan over the eight years since Chapter 1. The pair have joined as recruits for the Royal Guard, a police organization of sorts. The game starts with Mardek being awoken by Deugan and they talk. We find out that Emela is the duo's love interest in the chapter, and that they both dislike Steele. Our heroes are also assigned a mission to see if they have what it takes to be in the Royal Guard, along with Steele, Emela, Donovan, and Sharla. They are sent to save the miners at the Gem Mines from a group of bandits. Mission in the Mines The group splits up. Mardek and Deugan battle a small party of bandits to free the hostages, and then are given the choice to kill a bandit named Gope. Afterwards, comes a boss battle with the Bandit chief Muriance, who is searching for the elemental crystals. Steele attempts to battle Muriance on his own, then Emela runs and joins in, and then Mardek and Deugan join the fray. After Muriance is defeated Steele keeps pummeling him. Emela gets angry at Steele, and hits him with a lightning bolt, accidentally killing him, while Muriance makes a hasty retreat. The group decides to tell Jacques that Steele died in battle, and then are made Royal Guards by the King. After that, the group has a conversation about the morality of killing, and Emela is distraught. In bed, Rohoph speaks up, the first time he has done so in many years. He says he sensed something wrong, but quickly dismisses it when Mardek and Deugan get worried. Missing Shaman The next day, Deugan receives a quest to find the missing Shaman of Canonia, because there is increased monster activity. He decides to take Mardek on, and then Emela joins, too. The group battles their way through the Eastern Glens. The Lake Hag However, before they can get to Canonia, they must pass a lake. Around the perimeter of the lake, the heroes notice glass statues of people. A crying girl on the other side of the lake, Elwyen, says that they statues are actually people who were petrified by the Lake Hag, among them being her parents. The Royal Guards go under the water to defeat the Lake Hag (with the help of Emela's suspiciously convenient Aqualung spell), which, according to Emela, had been acting weirdly. When the trio return to the surface, the statues are still there, unlike how Emela predicted. Elwyen is sad, but she thanks them anyways. There is also a cave under the lake (it's likely to be the entrance to the Water Elemental Temple) which is unaccessible due to Emela. Missing Shaman (Cont.) Afterwards, the Royal Guards receive the last known whereabouts of the shaman from the Royal Guard outpost in Canonia, and battle their way through the nearby forest, and then a dungeon. In the dungeon, the Royal Guards are attacked by a group who calls themselves the World's Saviours, a group of "heroes" who seek fame and fortune. After defeating them, the Royal Guards continue to explore and find the Canonia Shaman, who has been zombified and is now evil, claiming to have gotten powers from "The Reaper". She reveals that she is the one making the monsters act like they are now, including the Lake Hag. After defeating her, Rohoph possesses Mardek. He says that this "Reaper" that the Shaman was talking about was actually a member of the Governance de Magi, Moric, sent to kill Rohoph. He explains that the power-hungry Moric is using his mission as an excuse for taking over Belfan. Rohoph surmises that Moric used Canonia's Shaman to control that region, and he will target Goznor next! The group hastily makes their way there. Save Goznor! (In Progress) When Mardek and company make their way to Goznor, it is already overrun by zombies. All residents locked themselves up safely in their own homes. The Royal Guards meet Gallovar just as he is about to face the threat. He gives them the sewer keys, and he tells them to go to the catacombs to find the source. The group fights their way past scores of zombies, including a powerful zombie locksmith and two zombie warriors, before finding Moric, who has been raising the dead. After some talk of the past, they fight. When the group wins, Moric appears to be dead, but he transfers his soul to another body, and the group is rewarded and rests. Save Canonia! (In Progress) However, Moric's soul takes control of the dead Social Fox's body and Moric attacks Canonia. Mardek and his friends go up into Moric's battleship. Moric is guarded by a zombie-mechanized Dracelon. After beating it, Mardek and the others kill Moric again, but in his death throes he triggers his ship's self-destruct sequence. The heroes make it to the escape pod chamber, but it is being guarded by the same one Dracelon. The party does not have enough time to defeat it, but Deugan stays behind and distracts the beast, allowing the others to escape. He does not manage to leave the ship with them, and may well be dead. Epilogue (In Progress) Mardek and Emela both return to Goznor Castle, and the King of Goznor promotes them to Royal Knights. However, Emela leaves for an unexplained reason, leaving Mardek on his own. The Governance de Magi then reveal that Qualna will be next to try and destroy Rohoph, after some discussion. Trivia * In the first level of the lake, if you all the way over to the lower left side of the lake, you will find a passage. If you go down that way, Emela gets nervous and says that the group should not go into random temples. She denies later that she knows about the temple, though. This reinforces the theory that the Water elemental crystal is located there. * Revisiting the Gem Mines after the first mission provides extra loot if one goes down the different tunnels, including Bandit Leather and a Pickaxe Pendant. * In the deepest part of the Gem Mines there is a large body of water with a broken off bridge/pier that is very similar to the one at the crystal lake. This could mean that this is either an entrance to another temple or the exit out of the temple holding the water crystal. * If you exceed the time limit on Moric's battle ship nothing happens. There is no crash. It only crashes after Mardek and the rest of the party leaves. * You CAN re-enter the lake at the end of the game by casting aqualung before Emela leaves. However, ERROR blocks you this time in the place of Emela. See also *MARDEK (Series) *MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star *MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones External Links *MARDEK on Fig Hunter Category:MARDEK Category:Games